


【VD】论做半魔双子的孩子到底有多艰辛

by vdisreal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdisreal/pseuds/vdisreal
Summary: ·爽一把的PWP。·长发但丁预警，Mpreg预警，孕期play预警。·是虽然很照顾弟弟和女儿但是依旧非常S的哥和不知道为啥就很母性的蛋。·肚子里的奶油他妹妹：外面是地震了还是怎么的？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 33





	【VD】论做半魔双子的孩子到底有多艰辛

【论做半魔双子的孩子到底有多艰辛】  
·爽一把的PWP。  
·长发但丁预警，Mpreg预警，孕期play预警。  
·是虽然很照顾弟弟和女儿但是依旧非常S的哥和不知道为啥就很母性的蛋。  
·肚子里的奶油他妹妹：外面是地震了还是怎么的？

但丁在打鸡蛋。

他把长过腰部的头发盘在脑后，微微向前拱着腰，将已经长大到整个挺起来的肚子靠在桌子的边缘，好让自己省点力气。他肚子里还没完全长大的小丫头比尼禄那个时候可要闹腾多了，有时候折腾得他半晚上都睡不着，只能骚扰他哥陪他一起不睡觉，经常深更半夜的还跑去屋顶看星星。

奇妙的是维吉尔对此从来没有半句怨言，连眉头都没皱过一下。

但丁还专门针对这件事跟尼禄开过玩笑，说维吉尔大概是为没能参与到儿子的成长中而感到愧疚，所以这次脾气格外的好。

尼禄在但丁调侃着问他心里羡不羡慕妹妹的待遇之后恼羞成怒地克扣了但丁为期一整个月的披萨，还把他爹也串通好了，结果但丁真就一整个月没吃到披萨。虽然再次怀孕之后但丁一点儿都没有孕期经常会出现的莫名其妙的情绪波动，但还是差点因为偷偷跑去吃草莓圣代解馋的事跟他哥打一架。

这事儿最后又是被尼禄解决的。

尼禄看着他两个不靠谱的长辈，对妮可上次开玩笑说妹妹百分之一千会被扔给他带这句话深以为然。

但丁正在试图用姬莉叶交给他的方法做鸡蛋饼。无论肚子里有没有揣着另外一个崽，他对甜食的热爱都一直没有消退过——他甚至怀疑肚子里这丫头说不定比他更爱吃甜的。

他一个人在厨房里把鸡蛋饼捣鼓出来再吃掉，走出厨房的时候正好迎面撞上刚从外面回来的维吉尔。

维吉尔把手上的阎魔刀和购物袋一起放下，然后一把扶住他晃来晃去的腰，什么都没说就把他整个人扛起来，放到了沙发上。

“Hey！”但丁不满地抗议道，“我只是怀了你的崽，又不是变成了你的崽，没必要这么小心翼翼的。”

维吉尔默不作声地制止了他想要站起来的工作，扬了下眉毛作为对但丁这句话的回答。

“……也对，如果变成了你的崽，”但丁非常没有做母亲良心地为尼禄的待遇而感到同情，“你大概就更不会小心翼翼了，臭老哥——而且还是个臭老爸。”

“你吃什么了？”维吉尔坐到他身边，闻到空气中若有若无的香味，询问道。

但丁笑嘻嘻地揽住他的肩膀，在哥哥的嘴角上轻轻舔了一下，“给你可爱的弟弟一个亲亲不就知道了？”

维吉尔微微侧头，就吻住了他。但丁在怀上这个孩子之后比以前更加黏人，恨不得每天都扒拉在哥哥身上不松手，中途几个月不太能做爱的时候，差点没把他憋疯。

但丁享受着维吉尔的亲吻，没几下就悄悄伸出手往老哥身上摸去，还没摸到衣服下的皮肤，就被维吉尔一把抓住了手腕。

“不行。”维吉尔松开他，淡淡地拒绝道。

“为什么？”但丁撇了下嘴，尝试挣脱他哥的手继续去摸维吉尔的腹部，“都做这么多次了，你的宝贝女儿不会介意多一次的。”

“我刚从外面回来。”维吉尔松开他的手腕，起身往二楼走去。

“那你快去洗……哇哦——！”但丁快步跟上去，刚走到楼梯口就被维吉尔整个抱起来，几步跨上二楼的阶梯，把但丁扔到床上，转走就走进浴室。

说是扔，但维吉尔却是让但丁的后背靠到床上后才松手的。反而是但丁在维吉尔离开后还在床上左右滚了两下，直到小丫头在他的肚子里狠狠踹了他一脚，他才嗷地一声停下来，平平稳稳地坐在床头等他哥来揉他。

自从小丫头的成长稳定下来后，他们就不再对自己的性需求过于苛刻了，还没钻出来的女儿虽然偶尔也会对父母打扰她睡觉的行为感到不满，但好在还算体谅她妈咪，顶多踹两家，不会折腾得太过。

不过今天小丫头的心情貌似不太好的样子。

但丁躺在维吉尔身上，后背贴着哥哥结实的胸膛，长发因为汗水而黏黏糊糊地搭在两人中间，发尾在皮肉伤四处乱戳，痒得他不时想要扭动一下身体，但却因为被紧紧地拥住，所以只能被动地承受着身下猛烈地撞击。

他的双腿被维吉尔抬起，为了不压到肚子所以没被抬得太高。维吉尔比他自己都还要顾忌这个软乎乎的大肚子，即使是在小丫头已经成长得相当强壮，再有不久就能出生的现在，动作也相当小心。不过即使如此，在想欺负弟弟的时候，维吉尔永远都能找到办法。

但丁感受着哥哥巨大的阴茎一次次挤进狭小的臀缝，有些喘不过气来。维吉尔的双手捏住他因为孕期而比平时更加膨胀了一些的胸肌，拉拽捏揉着他的两侧乳头，将他的两侧胸脯用手掌紧紧包裹着，力度不轻不重，像是一只逗猫棒一样，不停地挠着但丁渴望更多的内心。

维吉尔在但丁开始发出难耐的低泣声后，最终还是选择了放过他辛苦怀孕的臭弟弟，同时也是为了照顾他的肚皮，将他整个人捞起来，动作轻缓地放到床上。侧躺着当然是最轻松的体位，既不会伤害到但丁，也不会伤害到但丁和他的崽，但同时也是最折磨人的做爱方式。

但丁一边乱七八糟地喘着气，一边抬起手轻轻抚摸着自己的肚子，安抚腹中逐渐有了动静的胎儿。小丫头大概是被吵醒了美梦的缘故，开始在他的肚子里乱动起来，时不时踹上一脚，偶尔还正巧踹上但丁的掌心。

“嗷……”他一边笑一边吃痛地叫了一声，反手抓住维吉尔的手掌，把哥哥的掌心贴上自己的肚子，让他的臭老哥也能感受到女儿的活泼好动。

维吉尔从鼻腔中发出一声轻轻的哼笑，替但丁轻柔地抚摸着肚皮，顺便安抚肚子里的小丫头，但下身的动作却依旧猛烈。

但丁被顶得又爽又难受，只能回过头去讨要哥哥的亲吻，维吉尔如他所愿深吻了他的嘴唇，同时轻轻托起他的肚子，动作稍微放快了些许。

柔软的肠道内壁贪婪地吸吮包裹着维吉尔大得他几乎遭不住的阴茎，他能感受到哥哥的欲望正在自己体内抽插顶弄得越来越快，每一下都在不断地逼近生殖腔的入口，直到有一次终于不轻不重地顶在了口上，但丁整个人都猛地挺了一下身体，肚子里不高兴的小丫头也跟着剧烈地动弹了一下。

但丁哭叫一声，同时被两处刺激得有些回不过神来，只能抓住维吉尔环抱在自己独自下方的手臂，控诉道：“你小孩踢我，快告诉她如果再踢我，就不给她吃草莓圣代了。”

“她现在能‘吃到’的草莓圣代都是你吃下去的吧。”维吉尔轻轻拍了拍他的肚皮，完全不打算站在他这一边，“只要你管住嘴，就能管住她了。”

“……臭老哥！”但丁转头就去咬维吉尔的脖子，但却在牙齿触碰到维吉尔皮肤的一瞬间改成了软绵绵的啃咬舔弄，试图让哥哥能温柔一点。

维吉尔却不打算立刻放过弟弟——他还在为前几天但丁偷吃披萨和冰淇淋的行为感到不满，而他不听话的弟弟如果不尝到足够的惩罚，是肯定记不住教训的。

于是他留下一只手继续托住但丁的肚子，另一只手却撩起一缕弟弟的银色长发，将那缕发丝轻轻缠绕到了但丁高高翘起的阴茎上，一并握在掌心里上下摩擦起来。

但丁已经连惊叫都想不起来了，他立刻抬起手去识图扒开维吉尔在他小兄弟上作恶的手，但被操得软趴趴的，也没剩多少力气了，根本扒不开他哥的手，于是只能大张着口努力呼吸，唇角的津液顺着脸颊上的汗水一起滴落在枕头和床单上，看着就惨兮兮的。

维吉尔比整个柱身都还要宽上一些的龟头逐渐一点点破开了生殖腔的小口，但丁身体里的这张小嘴比但丁本人的嘴都还要黏人，每次一碰到维吉尔的东西就跟见到了老朋友一样急切地缠了上去，生殖腔内的嫩嫩软软的肉更是争先恐后地牢牢地吸附上来，再不肯松开。

“你女儿还在里面呢……”但丁被顶得抽泣一声，生理性的泪水不断地掉，同时小声地替胎儿抱怨着这个不负责任的老爸。

“我知道。”维吉尔回答他，“我能感受到她的魔力——她很精神。”

“那你还……”他的声音很快就被老哥接连不断的抽动压回了喉咙里，只能断断续续地呻吟着，手还虚虚地搭在腹部，安抚着不知道外面到底在搞什么的女儿。

他迷迷糊糊地享受了一会儿被快感包围的感觉，直到感到老哥滚烫的阴茎忽然抽离的空虚，刚拽回一点儿意识，在下一刻就又被强烈的撞击推向了更加狂热的深渊。但丁很快就挣扎着哭喊了起来，他在维吉尔面前总会像个长不大的孩子，就像许多年前一样，稍微受点委屈就喜欢缠着哥哥抱怨，所以在维吉尔回到他身边之后，他就不再控制情绪了。

而在这时候，他身前不断被自己的长发和维吉尔的掌心刺激的阴茎也终于喷出了大量的精液，随着他高潮的颤抖，体内的生殖腔也不断收缩着，迫使维吉尔也一并射在了他的体内。小丫头大概是被强烈的挤压感弄得有些难受了，于是再次踢了妈咪一脚，使但丁轻颤着又射了一些出来。

维吉尔终于松开了手里但丁的阴茎和那些发丝，转而去轻轻抚摸弟弟的肚子，将肚子里的女儿安抚下来。

但丁的睫毛颤抖着，意识终于回笼后，他抓住维吉尔的肩膀，在老哥的嘴唇上用力地亲了一口，然后喘着气笑道：“臭老哥，就知道记仇，不就是吃了点冰淇淋嘛。”

“我没同意就不许吃。”维吉尔冷淡地回答了弟弟，不过纵使语气没什么情绪，他的眼神也依旧是温柔的。

但丁斜斜地看着他，等力气恢复一些后，转了个身趴在床上，把枕头抓过来抱在胸前，双膝跪在床上，使肚子不会直接压在床上。他的双腿冲维吉尔张开，屁股高高翘起，中间那个轻轻收缩的穴口还挂着他老哥的精液，看上去色得一塌糊涂。

“我不管了，”他说，“冰淇淋明天再吃，我现在想要……啊——！”

维吉尔再一次用行动打断了他，毫不客气地重新撞了进去，一只手撑在床上，另一只手环住他肚子上方靠近胸膛的位置，以免他一个不小心整个人趴到床上。

但丁仰起头呜咽着，长发被甩得乱七八糟，向后移动的后颈被维吉尔轻轻咬住，肿胀的穴口被持续进出着，鼓起凸出的肚子跟随他们的动作前后颤动。维吉尔激烈的动作让但丁感觉自己像是被顶到了胃，他几乎将整个人的重量都放在枕头和维吉尔的手臂上，将主动权全部交给了哥哥。

他老哥那根粗大的阴茎就像是被卡在了他体内一样，碾磨着他体内那张永不满足的嘴，反反复复地碾压着那个薄嫩的缝隙和柔韧的肠道，他的生殖腔几乎已经被完全打开，再往里面去一点儿，他老哥说不定都能和小丫头亲热地打个招呼了。奇妙的是，这小丫头此时像是忽然感觉好玩儿了起来一样，跟随着她老爹的节奏翻着身，折腾得但丁几乎哭都喘不过气。

“停……老哥，维吉……我不行了。”但丁摇着头向前挣扎着想要躲开哥哥的控制，但下一刻却又被拽回来，屁股重新撞在他老哥的胯上，“不要了……”

“还敢偷吃么？”维吉尔轻轻地亲吻着他通红的耳垂，询问道。

“不敢了，不敢了……”但丁被操得意识模糊，立刻满口答应，眼泪湿哒哒地留了满脸，和汗水裹在一起纠缠不清。

听到令人满意的回答后，维吉尔才总算愿意加快身下的速度，烫得但丁几乎受不了的阴茎被弟弟的臀缝紧紧包裹着，在两瓣白花花的屁股肉中来回进出，最终在一记狠狠的顶撞后再次射在了弟弟的身体里。

但丁在同一时间内达到高潮，有点儿委屈地缩回维吉尔怀里，任由他的臭老哥把他的姿势摆弄成让他靠在自己的怀中，好一会儿才缓过劲来。

“……你女儿出生之后肯定会讨厌你的。”呼吸恢复正常后，但丁掐了一把老哥的腰，哼笑着判断道。

维吉尔正用放在床头的毛巾擦着弟弟脸上的汗水和泪水，听他这么说只是跟着一起笑了一声，回答道：“尼禄也不见得有多喜欢我。”

“那可不一定。”但丁笑得肚子一颤一颤的，最终又被女儿踹了一脚以示抗议，“嗷——！”

而远在佛杜那的尼禄却在这时莫名其妙地打了个巨大的喷嚏。他茫然地摸了摸鼻子，手里把玩着提前给妹妹买好的小玩具，心想如果那两个老家伙不管他妹妹的感受乱搞一通的话，回头一定要去素质打人。

THE END


End file.
